films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas (Thomas and Friends)
*Thomas Gets Tricked |last_appearance=Thomas and his Friends |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor= *Ben Small |us_voice_actor= *Martin Sherman *Cam Clarke *Joseph May |other_voice_actors=Eddie Glen |name=Thomas |title=Thomas the Tank Engine |nicknames= *Little Thomas *Useless Blue Puffball *Puffball *Shrimp *Little Tank Engine |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * Island of Sodor * The Mainland |affiliation= *North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line **Percy **Toby **Daisy **Annie and Clarabel **Bertie *Steam Team |basis=LB&SCR E2 class |gauge=4'8½" |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-6-0T |wheels=6 |top_speed=30-40 mph |designer(s)=L.B. Billinton |builder(s)=Brighton Works |year_built=1915 |arrived_on_sodor=1915 |number= *NWR 1 *LB&SCR 70 |railway= *North Western Railway *London, Brighton and South Coast Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt}}Thomas is a blue tank engine, who originates from the London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway. He came to Sodor in 1915, as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1924–5, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he was given charge of the Ffarquhar branch line and 2 coaches named Annie and Clarabel. In the Railway Series, additionally he has a special express coach. Bio In the Railway Series Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are more or less undocumented. There is no official explanation to how he arrived on the island. However, the most popular rumour (according to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines) is that he was sent to Sodor due to a war-time mix up. Instead of returning to the south coast of England when the problem was sorted, both his driver and fireman married local girls and decided to stay. Sir Topham Hatt purchased Thomas for a "nominal fee". After that Thomas is station pilot at Vicarstown and is transferred to Tidmouth in 1925. Later that same year James had his accident and Thomas came to his rescue. He then earned his own branch line (The Ffarquhar branch) and two coaches Annie and Clarabel. After that he has had many adventures on his branch line like racing with Bertie and chasing a thief, or pulling the express. In 1990 Thomas was invited to The National Railway Museum in York, England. In 2015 Thomas turned 100 years old and in 2016, It had been 70 years since his first book was published about him when he was station pilot. In the Television Series According to The Adventure Begins, Thomas worked in Brighton on the Mainland and he was painted teal and numbered 70. Some time after James arrived, Thomas was brought to Sodor to shunt coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. The first engine he befriended on Sodor was Edward. He liked to play tricks on Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine on the railway. He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to his train during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Gordon again, realizing he did not have to do so to be important. Soon, he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realized his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull trucks and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realizing how troublesome trucks could be. The trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where the Fat Controller told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself to the other engines when he rescued James after a crash. James was pulling a train of trucks who were pushing him too fast and when he tried to stop his brake blocks caught fire. Thomas chased after him and tried to couple to the back of the train to slow James down, but he failed and James and his trucks derailed. After fetching Jerome and Judy, who lifted him back onto the tracks, he was given James' coaches, Annie and Clarabel and his own branch line, which had previously been run by Glynn the "coffee pot" engine. Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realizing the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas' branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry and James' sulking, refusing to do Thomas' former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas' closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude, offensive, selfish and disrespectful policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after he slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paintwork and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal trucks. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbour. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas' passengers and as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas later became conceited again when he took his driver's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but Thomas was too puffed up with himself to not believe it and one morning, found himself rolling along the line outside the sheds, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up by messing with his controls. He soon crashed into a stationmaster's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. As a result, the Fat Controller angrily sent him to the Works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Percy, who just had a predicament with some trucks. The following Christmas, Thomas was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for the Fat Controller. Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Donald and Douglas soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. From the eighth season onwards, Thomas has given more duties on the Main Line. But as of the sixteenth season, he has been working on his branch line as well. Sir Topham Hatt once sent Thomas to the Mainland to collect special wood for the new Search and Rescue Centre. Travelling via sea, he got lost in a storm and ended up on Misty Island. He befriended three engines there and discovered wood perfect for the search and rescue centre. He eventually found an old tunnel that went to Sodor, but got trapped in it as it collapsed. Percy and Whiff were able to save him by entering the Misty Island Tunnel from Sodor. He still has the occasional annoyance with wearing his snowplough during wintertime, but always learns his lesson afterwards, such as in the seventeenth season, when he hid it on a siding so he could stay in the shed, but when Emily took Annie and Clarabel out, he tried to go find it and got stuck in the snow, leading to Emily rescuing him and earning another stern reprimand from The Fat Controller. He once had an accident at Brendam Docks, but instead of owning up to it, he blamed it on a made up engine called Geoffrey, which made everyone curious about who Geoffrey was. He hid in Henry's Tunnel and pretended to be Geoffrey in order to trick the Fat Controller, but after Spencer nearly ran into him, Thomas was caught out and apologized. He was also chosen to be the first engine to be inspected by two railway inspectors. After their journey, a gold watch belonging to one of the inspectors was found inside Annie and Thomas gave it back to him. Later, he became covered in spots after Butch sprayed him with mud by accident, which made Henry think Thomas had chicken pox. When the Sodor United Football Team was playing the Barrow's Red Team, he and James tried to compete to see which colour was the best, only to end up getting into trouble with the Fat Controller. One time, Bertie was teasing Thomas about the other side of the mountain and everyone was trying to convince him that he made it up. Eventually, Bertie was going to explain to Thomas but he left immediately because he was really cross which caused him to miss a red signal and eventually derailing and running trough the countryside near a road forcing Butch to rescue him by road since they were too far from the tracks. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas once again began to get conceited, believing his branch line to be the most important. But after an accident with Gordon's Express Coaches, he was sent to help with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line as punishment. But he was still being boastful and accidentally fell into a deep cavern, where he found a pirate ship. Once he returned after having his wheels mended, he found Sailor John and Skiff wandering around the hole he fell into and befriended them. However he later discovered that Sailor John was only looking for the treasure that Marion had found, claiming it as his own. When John stole the treasure from Knapford, he tried to escape on Skiff while Thomas gave chase. Despite receiving help from Mike, Rex, Bert and Ryan, Thomas could not catch them and John and Skiff made it back to sea with the treasure. However, Skiff turned against John and capsized due to the rough water and John was arrested. Thomas was later fully repaired and was given the honour of cutting the ribbon, opening the Arlesburgh-Harwick line and leading Duck, Rocky, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Daisy, Donald and Douglas down the line. In The Great Race, Thomas became eager to go to The Great Railway Show after meeting Flying Scotsman, Gordon's brother and one of the competitors in the competition, but was never asked by the Fat Controller to participate. Thomas later witnessed the international engines competing in the Great Railway Show accidentally arrive on Sodor and met Ashima when she was too late to get back on the ferry with the other engines. Thomas was initially jealous of Ashima because she was able to compete in the Great Railway Show and tried several times to change his looks for the competition, but all his suggestions went to other engines. He eventually befriended Ashima and chose to compete in the shunting competition, but was involved in an accident when one of Diesel's tricks went wrong. However, Thomas managed to go to the Great Railway Show when it was discovered that Gordon's safety valve had not been fitted on after his streamlined overhaul, but he was too late to warn Gordon. Thomas participated in the shunting competition after Percy dropped out, but during the competition, he had to rescue Philip when he was being pursued by Vinnie and gave up his chance to win the race when he spotted a derailed flatbed on Ashima's line and ran into it himself, but won the race for his excellent sportsmanship. Thomas returned to Sodor with the rest of the Sudrian team and Ashima, who was going back to India and he would be fully repaired to run on his own branch line again. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted and kind engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap from getting over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller, and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Thomas is youthful, playful and also loves making children smile and he'd do anything to make somebody's day a better one. Annie and Clarabel are his closest friends of all. Basis Thomas is based on the Billinton E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little down sweeps at each end of the footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After many years of service, all of the Billinton E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks, alongside the SR USA Tanks (Rosie's class), and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. Their replacements were BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty's class). There is, however, a campaign with the aim to build a new E2, and number it 110. Two E2s of the first batch were tested on passenger trips, as well as given the LB&SCR brown passenger livery, this was a failed experiment, the reason for it being that the first batch didn't carry enough coal and water. So the class was used only for shunting. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Unlike Thomas, the E2s had footplates with dips at the ends or ones that were straight. Thomas only had a dip at one end of his footplate, which it was repaired after his accident with the Stationmasters house, making it straight. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. When Thomas first arrived on Sodor in The Adventure Begins, he was painted teal-green with white-and-yellow lining. He had LBSC lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted in the same colours on the sides of his bunker. Upon his first visit to the Steamworks for a repaint, his metal frame devoid of paint is seen before being applied with a pink undercoat to keep water out from him, which would cause permanent rust damage. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, during the filming of All at Sea, the lining was removed for an unknown reason. Sam Wilkinson, the current railway consultant was responsible for bringing back the red lining on Thomas' coal bunker as of The Adventure Begins, and it will carry through into future seasons and specials. Running Plate Thomas's running-plate was allegedly a source of some contention to the Reverend W. Awdry during the course of the Railway Series. As originally drawn, it had a distinctive dip at the front, but none at the back. The story goes that to Awdry's eyes, this meant that Thomas' buffers would be at different levels, an operational inaccuracy and impossibility. This seems curious on Awdry's part, as all the artists had drawn Thomas as having an extra-deep rear bufferbeam to compensate, thus putting the front and rear buffers at the same level. Be it a matter of taste or inaccuracy, the issue of the running-plate had to be settled: thus Thomas' excursion into the Stationmaster's house at Ffarquhar was arranged. After his repairs at Crovan's Gate, Thomas returned with a new running plate that was flat and level from smokebox to bunker. The E2's on which Thomas was based had dipped running-plates at both front and rear and the Hornby Thomas model displays these features, having been retooled from a set of moulds formerly used by Hornby to make E2 models. His television counterpart, however, retains the unique forward-dipped running plate. Too Much Thomas? While he may seem innocent enough, poor Thomas created a fair bit of trouble for Christopher Awdry and Egmont Books, publishers of the Railway Series, when the latter started asking for more books about the happy little tank engine. Granted, Thomas was the most popular character in the original Railway Series books, but Egmont went too far and thus the problem continues. With the advent of the television series, Egmont started asking for more Thomas and to this day Thomas has eight Railway Series volumes under his undercarriage. Two of the titles actually have very little to do with Thomas - Thomas Comes Home focuses on the adventures of the branch line engines during Thomas' visit to York, while Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines only featured one story about Thomas, although he did appear in two of the other three stories. As a result of Thomas' fame, classic characters like Oliver and Bear have become largely neglected. Thomas and the Toddler When the Reverend W. Awdry created Thomas, he existed only as a wooden toy made for his son, Christopher. This engine looked rather different from the character in the books and television series, and was based on an LNER J50 or a Hudswell Clarke with smaller side tanks and splashers. He was painted teal-green with yellow lining, and carried the number 1 on his bunker on both sides in yellow and also carried the letters "NW" on his side tanks in yellow. Awdry claimed that this stood for "N'o '''W'here", but later works would identify the railway Thomas and his friends worked on as the North Western Railway. Oh, the Payne For the illustrations of Thomas the Tank Engine, Edmund Ward, then-publisher of the Railway Series, hired illustrator Reginald Payne, who decided to base Thomas on the LB&SCR E2 Class. (Awdry was annoyed that Thomas was obviously not the tank engine he had first drawn, but was satisfied when Payne explained that he was drawn after a real prototype). Unfortunately, Payne didn't receive any credit for his work; it is only since the publication of Brian Sibley's The Thomas the Tank Engine Man that he has received recognition. Thomas on the Big Screen In 2000, Thomas made it to cinemas in the box-office flop Thomas and the Magic Railroad, in which he was voiced by Edward Glen. He was the only engine from the television series to play a major role in the story, and even left Sodor briefly. Despite the film's overall failure, Thomas kept on puffing and later featured in straight-to-video features Calling All Engines!, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway, Tale of the Brave, and The Adventure Begins. Soon Thomas reached the big screen yet again in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race. It has been revealed that there is an upcoming theatrical film to take place in London during World War II. In April 2013, Josh Klausner stated that he doesn't know if the movie is still going ahead. Thomas in Popular Culture The Nene Valley Railway at Peterborough, England, was the first railway in the world to possess a full-scale replica "Thomas", an industrial tank engine built by Hudswell Clarke so nicknamed for its blue livery and resemblance to the famous tank engine. In 1971 the name was made official by the Reverend W. Awdry. Other tank engines the world over have since been dressed up as Thomas. Some railways have even gone so far as to rebuild locomotives to produce a better replica. Unfortunately this has created a divide between preservationists: some claim it disfigures historic locomotives and trivializes the preservation movement, others say it attracts visitors and can potentially spark an interest in railways amongst young children. A "real Thomas" (built for The All Aboard Live Tour) was used in a special play staged to celebrate the eightieth birthday of Queen Elizabeth II, starring beloved characters from children's literature. In the play, Thomas was used to convey Sophie Dahl, the granddaughter of the late Roald Dahl, to centre stage, and was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers from the audience of two thousand children and their parents. Another "Real Thomas" is used during "A Day Out With Thomas" events where people actually ride in his passenger coaches and get their pictures taken with Sir Topham Hatt. Additional attractions include petting zoos, pony rides, story telling, viewing of "Thomas and Friends" videos, temporary tattoos and a gift shop. There are stage performances called Thomas the Tank Engine Live, where people get to see Thomas and his friends perform on stage. Three different plays have been made – "Thomas Saves the Day", "A Circus Comes to Town", and "Thomas and the Hidden Treasure". Thomas has also been known to be seen in amusement parks. In America, Thomas was usually found in "Six Flags" parks until 2010 when the licence wasn't renewed. In Drusilla's Zoo Park near Alfriston, Sussex, England, a special attraction was opened where Thomas carried passengers through the zoo; it also featured James, Diesel, Cranky, and the Fat Controller. At the United Kingdom's Drayton Manor theme park, a special place called "Thomas Land" is dedicated to fans to ride on multiple rides based on Thomas and Friends. The park opened on 15 March 2008. One of Thomas' models used in the television series is on display there in the "Discover Thomas and Friends" exhibition. Another park opened at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts in the summer of 2015, adopting a phase similar to Drayton Manor. Thomas Land in Japan was the world's first Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme park. It opened in 1998, and located at the Fuji–Q Highland, an amusement park in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Japan. Like the UK's Thomas Land, it has multiple rides based on the series. A few of the rides, displays, play house areas, and exhibits try to recreate scenes from the television series. Another one of Thomas' models from the television series is on display there. Thomas and Henry window stickers have been shown to make various appearances in the hospital drama Children's Ward, which aired on ITV (which also aired the classic series). In the Bob The Builder episode Scrambler to the Rescue, a toy train resembling Thomas is seen pulling the express. Thomas' whistle is also heard. Thomas' Bachmann HO model (along with HO models of Annie, Clarabel and Emily's coaches) makes an appearance in the 2015 Marvel film, Ant-Man. His large scale Bachmann model is also used in some scenes, although the model's face is different. Thomas also appeared as a balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in 2014, and then later as well in 2015–16. He also appeared in the Toronto Santa Claus parade alongside Rosie and Percy on November 15th, 2015. Appearances Trivia *Thomas was the first engine to have a number. *In the Railway Series, Thomas was the first engine to have a number. However, in The Adventure Begins, he is made number 1 to replace his predecessor Glynn, a "Coffee Pot" engine from Sodor's branch lines. *According to Brian Sibley, Wilbert used that number because it was the easiest to draw. *In real life, Thomas would've been the only surviving engine of his class. *Four Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, later used for Railway Series exhibitions in Japan, the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land, and one for the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit, currently at the Minnesota Children's Museum. *Thomas appeared in the Children in Need charity single. He was voiced by Ringo Starr. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US, although it was recently recreated for a sizzle promo for the upcoming 70th Anniversary in 2015. *In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver's name is Bob. *Thomas was the first character introduced in the TV series, unlike the Railway Series. *As the series progressed, Thomas' eyebrows became more larger and thicker. *In Jack and the Sodor Construction Co., Thomas' running plate on his left side has a hole. His face masks were modified after the sixth season. *Throughout the twelfth season, Thomas' chassis was open, revealing the mechanisms on the model. *A promotional image of Thomas regularly appears in a photo frame on the children's program "Giggle and Hoot." *In 2014, when artist Jenny Bell decided to paint a mural of the nativity at Nottingham railway station for Christmas, she added at a golden model of Thomas into the picture. She used a wind-up model of Thomas from Hornby as a guide. *In 2015, it will be Thomas' 100th year on the North Western Railway, and his base prototype will be turning 100 years old as being the first of his second batch of LB&SCR E2 Locomotives modified with extended side tanks. *A Hornby model of Thomas made a cameo in the 2003 Comic Relief. *An ERTL model of Thomas made a cameo in GoodTimes Entertainment's home video "All About Fast Moving Trains". *Thomas' LB&SCR number (No.70) actually belonged to an LB&SCR A1 named Poplar, a member of Stepney's and Boxhill's class. The engine containing this number is currently preserved at the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number 70 also represents the 70th anniversary of the Thomas & Friends franchise. *Thomas went through several changes in the television series: **Season 2: ***He gained a smaller brake pipe. **Season 3: ***His footsteps got smaller. ***After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of his bunker disappeared. **The Adventure Begins: ***The lining on the back of his bunker returned. ***His side-rods become silver. *Awdry's original model of Thomas depicts him as an LNER J50 0-6-0T with an extended coal bunker. Merchandise *ERTL (normal, silver, gold, metallic, remote controlled, motorized, miniature, Gold Rail, in multipacks and santa hat; all versions discontinued) *Wooden Railway (normal, gold, motorized, metallic, and in multi-packs) *Take Along (normal, silver, metallic, talking roll and whistle, and in multi-packs; all versions discontinued) *My First Thomas (normal, talking and drive-away talking) *Motor Road and Rail (normal, gold, metallic, talking, snowplow, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued outside Asia) *TrackMaster (normal, talking, RC, greatest moments, Steam Along, with Annie and Clarabel, and in Southern Railway green) *Brio (normal and motorized; both versions discontinued) *Hornby (discontinued, reintroduced 2015) *Bachmann (HO and G scale) *Lionel (G scale (discontinued), O gauge and RC) *Märklin *Tomix *Trading Cards *My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) *Thomas Engine Collection Series (several versions; discontinued) *Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) *Departing Now (discontinued) *Thomas Town (discontinued) *Capsule Collection *Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, and talking) *Pez *LEGO (discontinued) *Mega Bloks *De Agostini (discontinued) *Tomica (regular, metallic and with Annie and Clarabel) *Woody Capsule Series *Around Town with Thomas *Discover Junction *Wind-up Trains (several versions) *Pocket Fantasy (Several; Discontinued) *Diablock (large, mini, and clear versions) *Collectible Railway *Motorized Railway *Push Along (small and large versions) *Aquadraw *Pullback Racers *Padlock and Key *Switch-On Keychains *Micro Rubber Engines *Pull 'n' Spin *Boss (normal and pull back; discontinued) *Pico Pico *Interactive Learning Railway *Minis (classic, gold metallic, racers, heroes, advent calendar, warriors, and DC super friends '') *Choro-Q *New Block *MV Sports (''in three pack with Toby and Mavis; discontinued) *Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (with Annie; discontinued; re-released separately; re-discontinued) *Schylling (train whistle, Jack in the boxes, alarm clock, tin pail, domed lunchbox, lanterns and pocket watch) *Big Buddy (discontinued) Gallery File:Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Thomas as he was first created File:Thomasfirstwooden2.png File:Thomasfirstwooden3.jpg File:Thomasfirstwooden4.jpg File:ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Thomas as drawn by the Rev. W. Awdry File:TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|The model of Thomas on Awdry's layout File:TheReverend'sThomas2.jpg File:ThomasandGordonRS1.PNG|Thomas in Thomas the Tank Engine File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:ThomasandGordon9.png|Thomas in the pilot episode File:Thomas'Train32.png File:Thomas'Train35.png|Thomas' whistle File:TroublesomeTrucks10.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png|Thomas stuck in the snow File:ThomasinTrouble(Season1)12.png File:DowntheMine31.png File:DowntheMine12.png|Thomas down the mine File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal5.jpg|Thomas in Season 2 File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal9.jpg|Thomas covered in coal File:SavedFromScrap11.png File:OldIron20.png File:ThomasandTrevor19.png File:TheRunaway9.png|Thomas' wheels and number one File:TheRunaway19.png|Thomas in The Runaway File:BetterLatethanNever11.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast44.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast18.png|Inside Thomas' cab File:ThomasComestoBreakfast21.png|Thomas after crashing into the house File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree16.png|Thomas wearing a Christmas hat File:AScarfforPercy63.png|Thomas in Season 3 File:ThomasGetsBumped38.png File:ThomasGetsBumped72.png File:Henry'sForest67.png File:NoJokeforJames58.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip5.jpg|Thomas in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:Granpuff83.png|Thomas in Season 4 File:ThomasandStepney22.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png File:PaintPotsandQueens64.png File:HorridLorry66.png|Thomas in Season 5 File:GordonandtheGremlin43.png|Thomas at Kirk Ronan File:ByeGeorge!2.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles37.png|link=Double Teething Troubles File:ThomasandtheRumours80.png File:HappyEverAfter22.png|Thomas covered in party streamers File:HappyEverAfter56.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy4.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad131.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad157.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad355.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad64.png|Thomas' wheels in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad65.png|Thomas on the Magic Railroad File:NoSleepforCranky69.png|Thomas in Season 6 File:JackJumpsIn9.png|Thomas' large scale File:JackJumpsIn14.png File:JackFrost(episode)11.png File:ScaredyEngines55.png File:ThomastheJetEngine6.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?6.png|Thomas in Season 7 File:GordonandSpencer68.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings54.png|Thomas in Not So Hasty Puddings File:ThreeCheersforThomas47.png File:ThomastotheRescue46.png|Thomas in Thomas to the Rescue File:SpicAndSpan79.png|Thomas with his 1st prize ribbon File:EdwardtheGreat20.png File:Emily'sAdventure55.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!27.png File:CallingAllEngines!122.png|Thomas in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!152.png|Thomas covered in paint File:CallingAllEngines!306.png File:MightyMac37.png|Thomas in Season 9 File:ThomasandtheToyShop39.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine40.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks10.png File:SavingEdward35.png File:FlourPower(TAFepisode)69.png|Thomas covered in flour File:TheGreenController74.png|Thomas in Season 10 File:EdwardStrikesOut9.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar27.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut10.png File:DreamOn(TAFepisode)71.png|Thomas in Season 11 File:ThomasandtheBigBang12.png File:HideandPeep10.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese79.png|Thomas covered in Stinky Cheese File:TheGreatDiscovery6.png|Thomas in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery323.png File:ThomasandtheBillboard8.png|Thomas with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills34.png File:HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails252.png File:CreakyCranky8.png|Thomas in Season 13 File:PlayTime85.png File:MistyIslandRescue380.png|Thomas in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue468.png File:Thomas'TallFriend41.png|Thomas with a giraffe in Season 14 File:Thomas'CrazyDay35.png File:JittersandJapes53.png File:Percy'sNewFriends53.png|Thomas in Season 15 File:HappyHiro2.png File:StopThatBus!22.png File:BlueMountainMystery122.png|Thomas in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery400.png File:ExpressComingThrough49.png|Thomas in Season 16 File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial35.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!7.png File:KingoftheRailway65.png File:KingoftheRailway15.png File:KingoftheRailway696.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend22.png|Thomas in Season 17 File:GordonRunsDry32.png File:GordonRunsDry47.png File:TheLostPuff47.png File:TheLostPuff76.png File:TheThomasWay38.png File:TheThomasWay80.png File:TooManyFireEngines78.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine172.png|Thomas the "Red Nosed" Engine File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations123.png File:Thomas'Shortcut73.png File:TaleoftheBrave71.png|Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:TaleoftheBrave149.png File:OldReliableEdward52.png|Thomas in Season 18 File:NotSoSlowCoaches43.png File:SignalsCrossed43.png File:Toad'sAdventure41.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine104.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable20.png File:MarionandthePipe28.png File:Spencer'sVIP86.png File:ThePerfectGift(TAFepisode)24.png File:EmilySavestheWorld90.png|Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel with the globe behind them File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins159.png|Thomas in his teal-green livery File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins212.png|Thomas without a coat of paint File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins216.png|Thomas in his pink undercoat File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins268.png|Thomas' cab in CGI File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins353.png File:LostProperty(TAFepisode)28.png|Thomas in Season 19 File:LostProperty(TAFepisode)52.png File:TwoWheelsGood41.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas206.png|Thomas as The Ghost of Christmas Future File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure3.png|Thomas in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure228.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure296.png|Thomas, damaged after crashing into the mine File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure469.png|Thomas covered with scratches and dirt File:Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png|Thomas' wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas3.png|Thomas' funnel in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas4.png|Thomas' dome in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png|Thomas' whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png|Thomas' number one in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas in an interactive Learning Segment File:Sounds(LearningSegment)9.png|Thomas in a Learning Segment File:RingoStarrwithThomas1984.jpg|Ringo Starr with Thomas in 1984 File:BrittAllcroftwithThomas.png|Britt Allcroft with Thomas' model File:Thomas'ModelSpecification.png|Thomas' model specifications File:DowntheMine79.png|Thomas' model from The Unaired Pilot briefly seen in Down the Mine File:ThomasSeason2Model.jpg|Second season model File:ThomasSeason4Model.png|Head-shot of Thomas' fourth season model File:Thomasseason3-5model.PNG|Behind the scene photo of Thomas season third-fifth model File:Thomasseason3-5model2.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas in Paint Pots and Queens File:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Thomas' sixth season model File:Thomas'ModelsBTS.jpg|Two of Thomas's models File:ThomasSeason8model.png|Promo of Thomas' eighth season model File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas' model at Drayton Manor File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png|Thomas in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Australia File:Season8Opening7.png|Thomas in the Season 8-10 Intro File:Season11Opening7.png|Thomas in the Season 11 Intro File:ThomasMr.Conductor'sThomasTalesIntro.png File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes1.png|Thomas' Trackside Tunes Namecard File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png File:Season1Thomaspromo.jpg File:ThomasSeason1promo1.jpg File:ThomasSeason1promo2.jpg File:SavedFromScrap.png|Season 2 Promo File:ThomasSeason3promo.jpg File:ThomasClassicSeriespromo.png|Classic Series promo File:Thomaspromoimage5(nosteam).JPG File:Thomaspromo6.jpg File:Thomaspromo8.png File:ThomasCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasSeason13promo2.png File:ThomasKnapfordCGIpromo.png File:ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png File:LBSCThomaspromo.png|LBSC Thomas promo File:LBSCThomaspromo2.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo.png File:ThomasCGIPromo6.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo9.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo12.png File:ThomasCGIpromo14.png File:ThomasCGIPromo17.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo18.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo20.png File:ExpressComingThrough.PNG File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png File:ArcThomasPromo5.png File:KingoftheRailway153.jpg|King of the Railway promo File:ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo.png|Ulfstead Castle promo File:ThomasEasterPromo.jpg File:ThomasEasterPromo.png|Easter Promo File:ThomasNo.1EnginePromo.jpg|No. 1 Engine promo File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg File:ThomasSunSetPromo.PNG File:ThomasCGI.png File:ThomasatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png|Tidmouth Sheds promo File:Head-OnThomasPromo.png File:ThomasCGIpromoWorried.JPG File:ThomasArcPromoFeb2015.png File:ThomasSurprisedPromo.png File:ClayPitsThomasPromo.jpg File:ThomasMadeinBritainPoster.png|A Thomas Poster File:ThomasPostageStampPoster.png File:SodorRailwaysPoster.png File:ThomasattheSearchandRescueCentre.jpg File:ThomasbyCliveSpong.jpg|Thomas as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasbyTommyStubbs.png|Thomas as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasbyRichardCourtney.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)63.jpg|Thomas in Trouble on the Tracks File:ThomasPromotionalIllustration.jpg|Promotional cartoon illustration of Thomas File:ThomasPromotionalIllustration2.jpg File:Thomas1980spromoart.png|Promotional artwork from 1983 File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloon.jpg|The Thomas balloon which appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014 File:Macy'sThanksgivingDayThomasParadeBalloonDrawing.jpg|Drawing of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Thomas balloon File:Thomasballoon.jpg|Another Thomas balloon File:ThomasEndCredits.png|Thomas in the season 1-7 (Season 1-7 in US) end credits File:ThomasEndCredits2.jpg|Thomas in the season 8-10 (Season 8 in US) end credits File:ThomasEndCredits3.png|Thomas in the season 11 end credits File:ThomasEndCredits4.png|Thomas in the season 12 end credits File:ThomasEndCredits5.png|Thomas in the season 13-18 end credits File:Season19EndCredits.png|Thomas in the season 19-present end credits File:Thomas'prototype.jpg|Thomas' basis File:ThomasDraytonManorRide2.png|Thomas at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorThomasLandThomasCoveredInChristmasLights.jpg|Thomas covered in Christmas lights File:USDayOutwithThomas.jpg File:DayOutwithThomasUSreplica(2014).jpg|A Thomas replica in the US File:GiantThomasCakeinAustralia1.png|A giant Thomas cake at a 70th anniversary celebration in Australia File:ThomasTownThomas'LargeScaleModelFromThePack.jpg|Thomas' large scale model from the pack at Thomas Town File:ThomasYokohamaDisplay.jpg|Thomas at the Hara Railway Museum File:CoinOperatedThomasRide.jpg|Coin-operated ride from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (big version) Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLThomas.jpg|ERTL File:ThomasERTL.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLThomas.gif|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:OriginalThomasWoodenRailway.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:Thomas2002WoodenPrototype.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenThomas.jpg|2005 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013prototype.JPG|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Lights and Sounds Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwaySnowploughThomas.png|2013 Thomas with snowplough 2013PaintSplatteredThomas.png|2013 Wooden Railway paint splattered File:FishCoveredThomas.png|Wooden Railway Fish covered File:WoodenRailwayTiredThomas.jpg|Tired Thomas File:ThomasatSea.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas at Sea File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Wooden Railway 2005 Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WoodenRailwayGoldenThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:WoodenRailwayGoldenThomasprototype.png|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Gold Thomas prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday Special prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialPrototype.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas second prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday special File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered Thomas File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesThomas.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayLightUpRevealThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Light Up Reveal File:WoodenRailwayThomasCollectorSpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway Collector Special File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthToysThomas.JPG|Wooden Railway Tidmouth Toys Thomas File:WoodenRailwayPushAlongThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Push Along File:RedThomasFactoryError.png|Factory Error Red Thomas File:ThomasCharacterCard.jpg|Wooden Railway Character Card File:MyFirstTalkingThomas.jpg|My First Thomas File:Take-AlongThomas.gif|Take-Along prototype File:Take-AlongThomas.png|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffThomas.jpeg|Take-n-play Push-n-Puff Thomas File:MotorRoadandRailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailRingingThomasinTekoro.jpg File:TrackMasterThomas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 talking TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster original Thomas File:BandaiTECThomas.png|Bandai TEC File:PushAlongThomas.jpg|Push Along File:SubwayToyCollectibleThomas.jpg|Subway Toy Collectible File:MinisClassicThomas.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisBreakfastThomas.png|Minis (Breakfast) File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyThomas.jpg|Hornby File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Wind-up File:TOMYPullbackThomas.jpg|TOMY pullback File:BigBuddyThomas.jpg|Big Buddy File:DanJamMagneticStackingThomas.jpg|Magnetic Stacking Thomas File:DanJamThomasStackingClock.jpg|Thomas Stacking Clock File:LEGOThomas.png|LEGO Duplo File:ThomasTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomascard.jpg File:ThomasTradingCard.jpg File:ThomasTradingCard2.jpg File:ThomasPiggyBank.jpg|Thomas Piggy Bank See also *Images of Thomas Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki